


All I Want Is You And Me: Zayn's POV

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn go on a date. (Zayn's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You And Me: Zayn's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please! :D Note: Italics are Zayn's thoughts

Zayn was lying in bed one grey midmorning. It was probably going to be a lazy day for the raven haired boy.  One thing was on his mind though; it was always on his mind, his best friend Liam. Zayn was always thinking about Liam, whether or not he was around Liam at the time. Zayn found that more and more that almost everything in his life revolved around Liam. He found himself staring and imagining Liam’s lips and what they would feel against his own, he found himself picturing Liam’s smile and the way his eyes crinkled up when he was really happy, and the way he would stare at you with his big, brown puppy dog eyes when he wanted something. All in all, Zayn had fallen hard for his best friend, and that both scared him and excited him. Because there was no way that Liam felt the same for him as he did about Liam. This realization was like a dark, depressing cloud that followed Zayn everywhere. Which was why he had decided to stay, stubbornly in his bed all day; maybe it would hurt less.

Just when Zayn had almost drifted off to sleep again, the doorbell rang. The sound startled Zayn, because who would be at his door at this time of day? So, Zayn pulled himself out of bed and dragged his body to the front door. He pulled open the door to reveal none other than his best friend in the whole wide world Liam. Zayn was so shocked, but tried to hide it, he didn’t want Liam to suspect anything. “Liam?” he asked, squinting slightly in the bright light outside. _Is Liam blushing?_

Liam, with a faint pink tinting his cheeks, opened his mouth and said, “Zaynireallywantyoutogoonadateandawalkwithme.”

Zayn blinked a few times; he could really catch what Liam had said. So he replied, “What?”

So Liam said slower, “Will you go out on a date with me today?”

What the…? Did he just hear him correctly? Did Liam, his best friend who could not possibly feel the same way Zayn felt about him, ask him Zayn out on a date? No way, there was no way… _oh god he’s waiting for me to answer!_ “Right now?” Zayn asked.

Liam nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, and so Zayn said, “I would love to go on a date with you.” Zayn was tying really, really hard not to freak out. “Just let me get ready, yeah?” Liam nodded again and a beautiful smile appeared on his face. Zayn willed himself not to stare stupidly at that life destroyer, even though he wanted to take that smile and put it in his pocket to look at when he was sad.

Zayn rushed to get ready; it usually took him forever to get ready, but he was so nervous that he couldn’t care less. He left his usually quiff-styled hair down and just threw on a t-shirt and jeans. He was ready to go in just ten minutes which was a record for him.

Zayn joined Liam and they walked side by side down Zayn’s front path. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Zayn had to ask, “So what are we doing? Not that this is not nice or anything.” _Smooth, you’re going to mess this up before you’ve even done anything with him._ He turned his head to look at Liam.

“Well, I was thinking we could walk um, through the park and eat lunch outside.” Liam said. Wow that was better than Zayn even expected. Zayn couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to break his face from surfacing. When they got to the picnic, Zayn was overwhelmed. It was perfect and he couldn’t believe that Liam had gone to all this trouble for him. It wasn’t awkward because Zayn kept telling himself that it was just Zayn and his best mate Liam spending time together...on a date. Zayn made extra sure that he told Liam how impressed he was at the picnic spread and he felt happy when Liam blushed at his words.

The boys were eating when the clouds released the first drops of rain. Now Zayn loved rain; it was refreshing and made the air smell crisp, and after rain everything looked richer and more colorful. Rainy days made Zayn feel great, which is why he left out an excited yell when it started to rain down on them. He grabbed Liam arm and pulled him under a nearby oak tree. Zayn was confused when he noticed that Liam was not laughing, so he immediately turned towards Liam. The look that had taken over Liam’s face was one of frustration, or sadness, and Zayn could not stand it if Liam started to cry.

So Zayn asked Liam what was wrong, but Liam shook his head and said nothing. Then he said, “Come on, I’ll race you to the swing structure!”

And typical Zayn could not say no to that! He smiled and teased, “I’m going to get there first!”

Liam just laughed and said, “I doubt that! Okay, ready, set…GO!”

Liam was pretty fast, but Zayn was keeping up with him, and just when Zayn thought that he might have a chance to win, he tripped on a rock and went down. He landed painfully on his knee and started to laugh-cry, if there was such a thing. His knee hurt, but it was hilarious because of course this would happen to him, of course he would be clumsy and fall. _Liam is never going to want to go out with you again you big klutz!_

Suddenly Liam was down on the wet ground next to him, “Zayn? Zayn! What happened?! What’s wrong?”

Zayn was able to get out, “I tripped, like the klutz I am and fell on my knee. I think it’s bruised.” Liam’s face immediately screwed up into one of full blown concern and said, “Zayn, I’m so sorry. Let me…let me help you up and I’ll help you home, or to the doctor or…”

A blossom of warmth erupted in Zayn’s chest at Liam’s obvious concern and care for him. So he said, “It’s not your fault Liam, and we can just go back to my house. We should probably get out of the rain anyways.”

Liam nodded and helped Zayn up. Zayn tried not to focus too much on the feeling of Liam being so close to him, but he couldn’t help it; it was amazing. When they got back to Zayn’s house Liam gently placed Zayn on the couch and hovered near him like a little concerned helicopter. Not wasting anytime Liam asked Zayn, “Do you need anything? Like an ice pack or a blanket or some water or something?”

Zayn noticed that Liam was purposely looking everywhere but Zayn’s face; great he ruined their date. Even though he was pretty sure Liam would never, ever ask him out on another date, he had to make sure that Liam knew how he felt. Even if it ruined their friendship… _wait hang on Liam’s behavior is weird…_ ”Liam?” Zayn asked quietly.

But Liam continued, not hearing Zayn. “Or I could get you a pillow; you know to elevate your leg…”

“Liam?” Zayn tried a little louder.

“Or maybe some dry clothes, or a book, or your laptop, um also I can get the TV remote; maybe your phone as well. Oh, and let’s not forget some Advil for the pain and…” Liam continued.

“Liam!” Zayn finally shouted, confused. “Stop, and look at me, Liam.” Liam slowly turned to look at Zayn, but he was still not meeting his eyes, which sent pain through Zayn’s heart. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Well, your knee is bruised so…” Zayn shook his head, Liam was avoiding the question.

Suddenly Zayn realized that he must have done something to upset Liam. Shame filled Zayn’s heart. “No, I mean what’s wrong with you? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I’m sorry if I did, really I am. Please tell me what I did!” Zayn begged. He needed to fix it.

Liam frowned and said, “No you didn’t do anything. It’s just…” Liam mumbled something Zayn couldn’t hear.

“What? Lee-yum! Tell me!” Zayn said. What Liam said next shocked Zayn down to his very core.

“This was the worst date ever! I messed it all up! I should have picked another day when it wouldn’t rain, I shouldn't have suggested we race, cause look how that ended! You are hurt! I’m, I’m sorry Zayn, god I’m a failure.” _What?! No! Liam didn’t do anything, it’s my fault!_

“Liam? Liam, look at me.” Liam finally lifted his breath taking brown eyes to meet Zayn’s eyes. Liam, this was not a disaster, nor was it the worst date ever. You can’t control the rain, and the reason I fell was because I tripped. I didn’t break my leg, Liam; it’s just a bruise. It was not your fault. And you are not a failure! Liam.” Zayn grabbed Liam’s hand a tugged him down to sit next to Zayn on the couch; the touch sending sparks through Zayn’s body. “Why would you think that? You are amazing and so wonderful, and totally hot.” That got Liam to blush and Zayn continued, “And I’m so happy that you even asked me to go on a date with you, I was too scared to ask you myself. In fact,” Zayn did something that he was never brave enough to do, but at that moment he felt a surge of want so bad that he had to, and he gently pressed his lips against Liam soft ones. It was everything that Zayn had imagined and so much more. He never wanted to stop kissing Liam; he didn’t even care if he suffocated.

When they finally broke apart Zayn said, “So, that was nice.” Liam nodded, still grinning.

“So, now what do you want to do?” Liam asked.

“Well, I want to sit here with you, and watch a movie…if you want.” Zayn replied.

Liam protested, “But we are getting rain water on your couch.”

Zayn shook his head and said softly, “It doesn’t matter; all I want is you and me.”

Two hours later both of the boys were asleep on the couch, the credits for the movie still rolling. Liam’s head was on Zayn’s shoulder and both boys were holding hands. If anyone walked in at that moment, they would say that it was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

And Zayn, Zayn was just happy that his dreams had finally come true. 


End file.
